


Artificial Lights Burn Out Quicker

by Randompony03



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompony03/pseuds/Randompony03
Summary: Read a thing about how to make character death sad, now I wanna kill off LS300. This is an alternate route in a recent scene from 'The LS300 Who Changed Everything'.





	Artificial Lights Burn Out Quicker

Connor looked over the croud of running androids and armed FBI agents. On the far side of the room, backed up against a wall, with an agent's gun in her face was a younger looking android in a light blue jacket. It was Helena.

He stared at the scene before him. The agent was yelling something that he couldn't hear, due to him not listening, and she was begging him to let her live. She was shaking. Connor had never seen her shake before. The question of wheither or not he should go and save her drifted into his mind. Despite wanting to, Connor found his feet were glued firmily where they stood. Tears now began to run down Helena's face.

With a loud bang, the thirium splattered against the wall. The LS300's eyes had widened before she sunk down the wall. As blue trickled down her face, her body went limp and her LED went blank. 

Something ached in Connor's chest. He ran over, now free of his invisible leg prison. He skidded down to Helena, the sound of the gun shot still ringing in his ears. Grabbing her shoulders, he faced her toward him. The LS300 simply flopped lifelesly in his grasp. Her eyes stared blankly into nothing. Connor's scanners were going haywire. The facts were simple, she was dead. His retina display urged him that this was true, so why didn't he belive it? He looked her face over again and again. Connor took her hand in his, removing the skin from both. Nothing but empty void. He couldn't feel her artificial warmth, or the emotions as warm as a sunny day she was supposed to have. What really hurt, was that he couldn't feel her feelings for him anymore. They had been so...comforting and maternal. She really had loved him, as he did her. 

Intwining his fingers in her's, a tear fell onto his leg. Looking down, Connor noticed several little wet spots on the fabric of his pants. How long had he been crying? Now aware of the action, he let out a sob. The RK800 pulled Helena close. His arms pressed tightly around her lifeless form. She was gone. He could have saved her. Red light peeked out from the edge of his hat. "I should have came for you.." he mumbled into her hair. Despite himself, he followed up with a quiet, "I love you mother.." She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this was good. I tried. Angst and sads aren't always my strong point.


End file.
